Para quien encuentre esta carta
by ladamadenegro
Summary: A los ojos de la sociedad Narcissa Malfoy no podía tener una mejor vida, tenía dinero y un buen estatus social, un esposo y un hijo, pero eso no es suficiente para ella. Un ultimo suceso en su vida la ha llevado a tomar una drástica y fatídica decisión. one-shot


**Antes de que comiencen a leer informo que para quien ame la pareja de Narcissa y Lucius esta historia lo más posible es que les resulte desagradable. **

**Aprevecho de recordarles que los personajes no son mios sino que de JK**

* * *

Para quien encuentre esta carta:

Sé y presiento que para el momento en que encuentren esta carta, yo ya no estaré presente en este mundo. Mi destino y mis horas están contados con los dedos de mi mano, siento como la muerte acude a mi desesperado llamado y como la tristeza inunda aun más mis poros, por si es posible. A pesar de que me queda poco tiempo, he decidido dejar estas cortas palabras.

Para todos, soy la señora Narcisa Malfoy, tengo 30 años y una familia muy bien conformada. Tengo un esposo quien se llama Lucius Malfoy y un pequeño hijo llamado Draco de 9 años. Junto a ellos vivo lejos, en una hermosa mansión a las afueras de Londres. Estamos en 1989 e Inglaterra se encuentra mejor que nunca o al menos así lo ve mi "amado" esposo. Con él llevo 11 años de casada y mañana cumpliremos uno más, en las vísperas de Navidad.

Hasta acá todo se ve como la séptima maravilla del mundo a los ojos de cualquier persona ajena a esta cruel realidad, a esta cruel casa donde vivo, a esta cruel habitación y cama que comparto con este animal que tengo por esposo. Tengo una casa, un esposo e hijo… pero, nunca nada es tan bueno, al menos, no para mí.

De pequeña siempre fui muy hermosa, y no es por presumir pero mis hermanas siempre me envidiaron y anhelaron ser como yo. Mi cabello largo era rubio como el sol y mis ojos azules como el cielo. Todos decían que era una criatura perfecta. Rostro de porcelana y cuerpo de ángel que combinaba a la perfección con todos mis delicados rasgos. Más perfección en el planeta no podría existir. Siempre, en mi infancia soñé con que era una princesa y que vivía en un castillo y solía presumir ante las demás niñas de la ciudad lo hermosa que era.

Fue en ese entonces que mis padres, codiciosos por tener un poco de poder y dinero, se dieron cuenta de mi belleza y el provecho que podían sacar de ella; y cuando vieron que mis hermanas no eran para nada agraciadas, decidieron comprometerme con el joven más rico de la ciudad. Nunca tuvimos una mala situación economica, pero siempre queríamos más y más, si era posible. Para eso comenzamos a vestirnos elegantes y asistir a importantes fiestas impartidas por familias ricas. Nunca me opuse, me encantaba todo ese mundo del glamur y los elogios. Cada vez pretendíamos ser personas que no éramos, con todos esos perfumes, encajes y vestidos bonitos; desarrollando gustos hacia la pureza de la sangre y su importancia. Pero al fin y al cabo, funcionó y mis adorados padres consiguieron comprometerme con el hijo de una adinerada familia, quien por cierto me aventajaba en un par de años y con el cual me terminé casando. A Lucius lo conocía muy bien del colegio, iba en mi casa, mas sin embargo nunca hablé mucho con él.

En un principio mi vida fue color de rosas, me gustaba ser llamada Narcisa Malfoy, por la importancia del apellido y la alta estima que todos me tenían por el solo hecho de escuchar mi nombre. Atrás había quedado mi nombre de soltera, mi apellido Black, que si bien era respetado, no era comparado con ser una Malfoy. Me complacía viendo a mis antiguas amigas en condiciones precarias y me extasiaba poder demostrarles lo lejos que había llegado. Había cumplido una meta. Era rica y además hermosa. Lucius parecía complacerme en lo que yo quisiese.

Si se me antojaba ir a comer al restaurant más caro de la ciudad, él me llevaba. Si algún día quería viajar a Paris, el cogía nuestras cosas y partimos rumbo a Paris. Debo admitir que en ese momento me llegué a enamorar de lo dulce y tierno que era. De su encantadora forma de ser, por siempre complacerme, e incluso me llegó a gustar su físico. Sus ojos grises, cabello rubio platinado, pegado al casco y siempre bien peinado; y su fría sonrisa que hacia que tuviese un aire misterioso, la cual luego se transformaba en cálida con solo verme. Todo ese color de rosa, se fue destiñendo hasta quedar en un oscuro y feo negro.

Todo cambió cuando por fin pude quedar embarazada de nuestro primer y único bebé, Draco. Me comenzó tratando como a una princesa. Me traía flores todos los días y chocolate para los antojos. Realmente recordé mis fantasías de niña en donde me veía en una alta torre a la espera de mi dulce príncipe, solo me faltaba la torre, al príncipe creía que ya lo tenía. Cuando comencé a ponerme gorda y creció mi barriga, me hacia el quite y me dejaba de lado, nunca volvió a ser el de antes. Me trataba mal y se quejaba de por qué tenía que haberme embarazado. ¡Como si fuera mi culpa tener un bebé en mi interior!

Junto a Lucius he pasado el período más amargo y largo de mi vida, he sufrido maltratos y violaciones de su parte y burlas por parte de sus amigos a quienes parezco no importarles y me tratan cual fuera un cuadro colgado en la pared de nuestra mansión.

Comencé a conocer al verdadero Lucius. Ese Lucius que me miraba feo, que me golpeaba, me escupía, incluso me encerraba en nuestra habitación si no respondía a sus órdenes. Guardaba todas estas cosas para mí en el fondo de mi corazón con la profunda fe y esperanza que algún día mi Lucius, mi querido Lucius volviese a ser el de antes. Pero nada sucedió. Y por si fuese posible, las cosas empeoraron.

Acudía a casa de mis padres a solicitar ayuda, a rogarles que me dejasen vivir con ellos, pero hacían como si no me oyeran y si lo hacían me respondían vagamente que su posición social mejoraba más por cada vez que las personas me veían en publico con Lucius, sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada. Me rogaban que nunca volviese a casa con ese pretexto, porque si me llegaban a ver mal en mi matrimonio y me llegaba a separar, ellos y yo estaríamos en la boca de todos.

Mi madre más específicamente, me aconsejaba a como atender bien a un marido y como complacerlo en todo. Siempre me dijo que las buenas esposas se veían felices y si quería que la gente viera que yo era buena esposa, cuando saliese debía andar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. También me decía que nunca debía salir de casa si mi esposo se encontraba en ella, ya que me debía quedar atendiéndolo. Y nuevamente salía con su discurso de "así la gente sabrá lo buena esposa que eres"

Ese fue siempre el problema de mis padres, la opinión de los demás y que tan bien podían quedar con ellos. Podían dejar de lado las opiniones de la familia y su bienestar con tal de complacer y aparentar cosas que nunca fuimos. El orgullo de un Black, es siempre más grande que su propia familia, mucho más grande que su propia sangre, todo por honor, prestigio y pureza.

Todos estos hechos han convertido mi vida en un infierno, un hoyo negro y me han impulsado a seguir un camino distinto, una vía de escape fuera de este hogar.

Esa vía de escape la encontré en un hombre.

Debo confesarme. Estoy cometiendo adulterio. Llevo con Severus Snape, mi novio, seis hermosos meses.

Está bien, lo reconozco, junto a él he sido feliz, me ha amado como ningún hombre lo ha hecho y me ha entendido sin ningún límite.

Me escapaba diariamente en las horas que mi esposo se ausentaba de casa porque iba a trabajar al Ministerio y nos juntábamos en un pequeño y pulcro cuarto del pueblo, en el cual varias parejas expresaban su amor y nosotros no éramos la excepción. Ahí nos dedicábamos casi siempre a hablar, aunque no con palabras, sino que con el lenguaje del amor.

Nos juntábamos en la plaza y ahí nos íbamos los dos al cuartito. Entrabamos y comenzábamos hablando de nuestras vidas, él, sobre todo, siempre se interesó en mí. Luego el ambiente se comenzaba a acalorar y nuestras bocas se rosaban en tranquila y fiel compañía, su lengua ardiente tocaba la mía con dulzura. Nuestras manos siempre agiles, reconocían el cuerpo ya conocido del otro.

Al concluir nuestras sesiones de amor, me dirigía a mi casa, me daba un largo baño para poder quitarme el olor y la dulce calidez del cuerpo de mi amante.

Y a pesar de que él llena todos los espacios vacios que existen en mi he decidido sacarlo de mi vida. He decidido alejarme de él, de sus dulces ojos negros, de su largo y oscuro pelo, de su cuerpo masculino y hasta de su gran y fuerte virilidad.

Llevo sin verlo, ya, un mes, desde que me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

Con Lucius hace meses que no intimamos por lo que es imposible que el bebe que llevo en mi vientre sea de él. Desde que supe que esperaba un segundo hijo y que el padre de mi hijo no era mi esposo, sino nadie más ni nadie menos que mi adorado Severus, me he distanciado notablemente de él.

Él es mi modo de escape, el amor de mi vida y de mi eternidad, mi boleto a un viaje por las estrellas, pero no puedo obligarlo a amar a otro ser que no sea yo, no puedo obligarlo a hacerse cargo de él o que simplemente lo desconozca pensando que es hijo de mi esposo. No puedo dejar que me odie por no haber cuidado nuestro secreto exponiéndonos con un embarazo, no puedo dejar que mi panza crezca hasta el tamaño de explotar… no puedo dejar, que mi esposo tenga otro motivo por el cual odiarme.

No puedo dejar que Lucius, descubra que Severus, su amigo del colegio, su compañero en sus maldades, ha sido el que me ha hecho feliz estos últimos meses. Estaría cavando la tumba de mi amado.

Ahora si todavía te preguntas, persona que encontró y leyó mi carta, que es lo que haré, mi respuesta es sencilla y bastante obvia. Me despediré de este mundo e iré al más allá.

Ruego, con lo que queda de mi corazón, que tú, persona que encontraste mi carta no me juzgues mal. Nunca estuvo en mis planes hacer lo que estoy apunto de hacer… nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría a esta situación.

Ahora, si eres Draco, quiero que sepas que te amo con mi vida y mi eternidad y que si me encontrase en otra situación no te hubiese abandonado, pero por el momento que estoy pasando me ha obligada a tomar esta decisión. ¡tu no sabes lo que fue vivir así!

No es mi intención tampoco contar morbosidades e intimidades, pero necesitaba contar a alguien sobre esto que llevaba adentro.

Mi querido Draco, el niño de mis ojos, la luz de mi vida, espero que crezcas bien y que hagas feliz a tu esposa. Por nada del mundo sigas el ejemplo de tu padre, quiero que seas un hombrecito de bien. Sé que serás un gran hombre. Debes buscar a una mujer que te ame, que te respete, que te cuide, pero que sobre todas las cosas, te acompañe en las buenas y en las malas. Prométeme, que buscarás a la mujer indicada y harás con ella, lo que tu padre nunca hizo conmigo… amarla de verdad. Créeme que si mi situación fuese distinta, yo me quedaría contigo.

Intenta recordarme, como alguien que siempre te quiso, pero que no fue lo suficientemente paciente y valiente para verte crecer y ayudarte en sus momentos difíciles. Te amo hijo.

Ahora voy camino a la muerte, a agarrarme de su huesuda mano… voy camino a la muerte a consumirme en un eterno infierno.

Se despide con profunda tristeza,

Narcisa

23 de Diciembre de 1989

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias si terminaron de leer. **

**Esta historia la hice una vez en clases de lenguaje, claro que para pasarla al mundo potterico le cambié los personajes y el contexto. Originalmente la mujer se llamaba Henriqueta, tenía tres hijos Jaime, Hugo y Liliana, estaba casada con un hombre que se llamaba... la verdad no recuerdo el nombre del esposo, pero el nombre del amante si lo recuerdo, era Harry su novio ingles. Se supone que Henriqueta vivía en Chile pero en la época del 1800 en donde el machismo y el buen estatus estaba muy latente en la sociedad, todos querían demostrar cosas que en definitiva no eran para poder ser mejor vistos y blablabla jajajaj**

**Perdón si los decepcioné al matar a Narcissa xd **

**Reclamos, quejas, lo que sea, se aceptan en un Review ¡Vamos que no es dificil! Solo deben escribir en el cuadrito de abajo**

**Con amor, la dama de negro**


End file.
